Technical developments of receiving apparatuses are in progress, which allow activation of an electronic apparatus such as a TV, an air conditioner, or a laptop PC (personal computer) by a radio signal, and consume low power during standby for a radio signal.
Here, if an interference wave from another apparatus (for example, a terminal of a wireless LAN or an AP (access point)) exists when a radio signal (desired wave) is received, there is a concern that reception accuracy of the desired wave decreases, and the reception error increases. To reduce the influence by this interference wave, it is conceivable to perform AGC (Automatic Gain Control) in the receiving apparatus, so as to prevent reception of the interference wave. In addition, a technique to control a gain using a comparator has been disclosed (see Patent Document 1).
However, when the interference wave exists just before the desired wave is received, it is possible that the AGC is started on the interference wave. As a result, the AGC on the desired wave is not performed, and it is possible that a reception error rate worsens. It is an object of the present invention to provide a receiving apparatus in which the influence of an interference wave is reduced during gain control.